


How COVID-19 Affects Daddy Weaver and His Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Sweet and Tangy [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Golden Queen Week 2020, Headaches & Migraines, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Illnesses, Mild Language, Pandemics, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold as Detective Weaver, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Seven moments in the lives of the Weaver-Manzana family during the COVID-19 pandemic.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Sweet and Tangy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	How COVID-19 Affects Daddy Weaver and His Family

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4-21 November 2020  
> Word Count: 5134  
> Written for: GQ Week 2020  
> Prompts: Listed as the chapter titles  
> Summary: Seven moments in the lives of the Weaver-Manzana family during the COVID-19 pandemic.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about 4 years after ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights" and about 3 years after my previous fic "Family Bug".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Sweet and Tangy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this is EXTREMELY late for GQWeek 2020, I admit it, but things have been weird for me with these particular muses. And I KNOW that the photo shoot STILL hasn't happened. Roni's assured me that we're still going to write that fic, but she's not quite there yet. I'm not completely sure where her reticence is coming from, but I think it may be coming soon, particularly now that she's gotten this fic out. And yeah, I couldn't help myself to do a pandemic fic for these guys. It just felt right for this set of prompts. It felt weird to write Ricky older while still utilizing his lisp, but I know kids who still retain them at that age, plus I figure when he gets nervous, excited, or upset, it crops up more strongly for him, so I just ran with that idea.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at all. I really just wanted to get this posted, so it's just me and Word's spellcheck. If you see something I missed, please let me know?

**i. Painting/Sculpture**

Weaver barely gets the door open when he hears the high-pitched, giggling _Daddy!_ from his son, followed quickly by the patter of bare feet slapping against the floor as Ricky runs over to greet him. Without being prompted, Ricky stops several feet away to wait and watch as he toes off his boots, hangs up his jacket, and stows his gun away in the wall safe. Once that's done, he kneels down with a warm smile, holding his arms out to wait for his son to run the rest of the distance for a hug.

"Hi, Daddy! You's home!"

"That I am, son," he replies, scooping up Ricky as he stands and heads further into the loft. "Have you been a good boy for your mama today?"

"Uh-huh! We painted today. Mama let me use her good paints."

That gets his eyebrows to rise curiously as he looks to Roni. "Is that so? Were you gentle with her good paints? You know they're very special to your mama."

Ricky nods enthusiastically. "I was, Daddy. Mama said I was a big boy."

"That's right," Roni says with a soft smile. "Why don't you go get your paintings to show Daddy, sweetheart? Then we'll get ready for dinner."

Ricky squirms in his arms until he's let down to run toward the kitchen and the island where it's clear they've been painting today. Weaver takes the opportunity to make his way to Roni and pull her into a gentle kiss. "Hello, girl," he murmurs. "Feeling good today, are we?"

"It's been a productive day, Daddy," she replies just as softly. "It feels weird not having the bar open, but I've been stretching my wings in ways I haven't in a long time. I wanted Ricky to join me."

"I want to see what you painted, too, girl. You know that, right?"

Before she can answer, Ricky runs over to them with a couple sheets of paper. "Daddy, look! I painted us!"

Weaver places another kiss to Roni's lips, teasing just a bit, before he crouches down to look at the pages Ricky hands him. He can see the excitement in his son's eyes, wants nothing more than to keep that look on his boy's face for the rest of eternity. Studying the paintings, he can see the childish work, but he can also see the signs of possible talent.

"These are very good, son," he says warmly. "I'm proud of you. I bet if you keep practicing with Mama, you'll be as good as she is one day."

Ricky's eyes grow wide. "You think so, Daddy? Mama's so good!"

"See, sweetheart," Roni replies, "I told you that you were doing a good job _and_ that Daddy would agree with me."

"That I do. In fact, if you keep up your practice with Mama, and you like the painting, Mama and I will find you an art school once we can go places again. How does that sound?"

**ii. Literature**

He walks into the loft a month into the quarantine, still unsure how things can be _busier_ if people are sheltering in place, but somehow they are. He was supposed to be home two hours ago to help with dinner and bath time tonight. Rogers had even offered to finish up their paperwork to let him head home early, but he couldn't foist off the paperwork for the whole shit show of a day they'd had on his partner. He takes the time to remove boots and jacket and stow away his gun before heading further into the loft that has become home over the last three years with Roni and their boy. He never thought he'd want this level of domesticity, but now that he has it, he doesn't know how he managed to survive without it for as long as he did.

Heading down the hall toward Ricky's room, he can just make out the sound of Roni's voice. A smile curls up his lips at the thought that he hasn't missed the bedtime story portion of the nightly ritual. He slips into the bedroom to see Ricky curled up with his teddy bear, head resting in Roni's lap as she leans back against the headboard of his little bed. She pauses in her reading at the sight of him and smiles.

"Daddy," Ricky slurs sleepily, but doesn't move beyond stretching an arm out toward him. "You's home!"

"I couldn't miss story time now, could I?" he replies, moving to lean over and press gentle kisses to both of their foreheads.

"We're almost finished," Roni says, lifting the book in her hands. "Would you like to read the last of it tonight, Daddy?"

"In fact, I would." He shifts to look at where she's pointing in the book and smiles. It's one of her and Ricky's favorites, the first official birthday present Ricky was able to open on his fourth birthday from his mama after his adoption was finalized. He clears his throat and reads the end of the story in that voice that always helps Ricky and Roni both feel safe, knowing it'll go the last little bit to putting the boy to sleep. _"It's a Truffula Seed. It's the last one of all! You're in charge of the last of the Truffula Seeds. And Truffula Trees are what everyone needs. Plant a new Truffula. Treat it with care. Give it clean water. And feed it fresh air. Grow a forest. Protect it from axes that hack. Then the Lorax and all of his friends may come back."_

Ricky hums happily and snuggles his bear closer as he mumbles, "Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Roni replies, and he can hear the tears in her tone. Three years later, and she still gets choked up every time their boy says those words.

"Love you, son. Sweet dreams now."

He takes the book from Roni to put away as she lets Ricky relax into sleep a bit longer before they work in tandem to get him settled in his bed with his head on his pillow. As she eases out of the bed, he tucks their boy in, then they both pause at the foot of the bed to watch him sleep for a moment before heading out into the main room of the loft and toward their own bedroom.

"You look beat, Daddy," she says softly, words slurring just slightly. Most wouldn't hear it, but he can.

"And you sound it, girl. Did Ricky run you ragged today?" When she predictably nods, he chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to her temple. "Then perhaps it's time I tuck you into bed, as well. Do you need a story, girl, or can you sleep without one?"

Her sleepy giggle is music to his ears. "No story, Daddy, but I wouldn't mind my favorite big spoon to help me sleep tonight."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

**iii. Theatre**

"This is all Lucy's fault," Roni growls as she rolls over to pull her pillow over her head. Before she says anything else, he clears his throat. He knows it's not doing anything to make the situation better, but knows better than to chuckle at her predicament. "I swear to god, when I see her after this fucking pandemic's over, I'm gonna take her over my knee. I don't care if she's Henry and Jacinda's kid or nearly a teenager. She taught our son that fucking song from _Hamilton_ and it's all he sings lately. Every single time we Face Time lately, she starts singing it before the call ends, and that just starts him off again."

"You can't spank her, Roni," he says, the tiniest bit of steel to his tone.

"Well, if I can't kill her and I can't spank her, what _can_ I do, Amos? Spanking her is supposed to be the _good_ alternative to murder, isn't it?"

"Careful, girl…"

His lips quirk up in a half-smirk when she stiffens at those two words spoken in that particular tone. Her mumbled _Sorry, Daddy_ turns the half-smirk into a full one, and he isn't surprised when she turns to curl into his side. That the pillow is still pressed to her ear isn't even a shock to him at this point. The song is rather annoying, but their son is happy, and he is reluctant to ruin any genuine happiness Ricky gets. The song stops suddenly, and Roni lets out an audible and obvious sigh of relief. But it quickly turns into groan when their son begins to sing the "Baby Shark" song.

"Fucking shoot me…" she mutters against his hip, causing him to chuckle this time.

**iv. Music**

"Daddy?" 

Weaver smiles and stops stirring the red sauce to glance at his son, who's sitting on the counter next to him. "Yes, my boy?" He expects to be asked either for a taste of the sauce or to help stir, both of which will get a positive response.

"Can we play the wainbow wecowd tonight?"

His lisp is back. Weaver studies his son's face, can see the telltale exhaustion in the red rimming his eyes, and knows that he won't be up much longer after dinner tonight. They might even forego bath time, since he's got the day off tomorrow and can take care of both the bath and the laundry. "The rainbow record? Which one is that, son?"

"The one yous sing to for Mama. 'Member?"

He chuckles at that, knowing exactly what album Ricky is talking about. "Does this mean you want me to sing for Mama when she wakes up from her nap, son?"

Ricky nods enthusiastically and says, "And dance! Mama smiles when you dance wif her!"

Memories of dancing with Roni over the years are far too few for his taste now, but precious in their own right. It took Ricky coming into their lives to truly bring out the softer side in their relationship, even more than Roni's permanent collar or any declarations or promises made between them. Not that he's never felt the deeper, softer, romantic things for Roni. It was just never an easy thing in their relationship before their son came into their life.

"Your Mama smile!" Ricky crows, clapping his hands. "You 'membered!"

His enthusiastic response pulls Weaver from his thoughts, and he turns down the heat on the sauce to let it simmer. "I did remember. How about you and I go set up a special surprise for Mama while she's still sleeping, hm? We can have it all ready when she wakes up and make her smile."

"But no cwying?"

The timidity in his voice breaks Weaver's heart, and he scoops his son into his arms, cradling him close. "If she cries from our surprise, I guarantee it will be good tears, son. You know she loves our surprises that show we love her, right?" When Ricky nods, he repeats the motion. "And we like it when Mama's happy and giggly, don't we, son?"

"Yeah!" 

They head into the living room area. He can feel his son practically vibrating as they near the stereo and the extensive vinyl collection that he and Roni have amassed over the years. Ricky's love of music was a happy surprise for the two of them, another reminder that he was meant to be their son. He carefully sets Ricky on the floor. 

"All right, son, you are in charge of finding the record to play for Mama." He barely bites back the chuckle when Ricky stares at him with wide, brown eyes, so like his mama in the moment. "You're being a very good boy for Mama while you both have to stay home during all of this. You deserve a special reward for helping Mama so much. I know you'll be careful while you find it." 

He watches his son carefully sort through the albums, considers letting the boy help put the needle on the record when it's time, and knows that tonight is going to be one of those magical family moments that they'll all remember for years to come. 

**v. Cinema**

"What's this, Daddy?" Ricky asks as he helps Weaver carry the sheets and blankets up to the roof. "Why we going up top? Mama said not to go up top. _You_ said not to go up top."

"We did say that, son, but that was only for you by yourself. If you're with me or Mama, you can come up top, but only then." He smiles when Ricky nods enthusiastically with wide eyes. He has found such joy and contentment in making their son happy these past few years that they've lived together as a family. "Now, we're going to do our own version of going to the movies tonight, son. This lets us be comfortable and still be out in the fresh air. It's like going to the drive-in."

"What's a drive-in, Daddy?"

Weaver laughs at that, opening the access door to the roof. "It's like a movie theatre for cars. I tell you what, Ricky, when this pandemic is over, I'm going to take you and Mama to a proper drive-in movie. It will be a nice reminder for Mama and a fun new adventure for you. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Ricky exclaims, jumping up and down, barely holding onto the blankets he's carrying. "I can't wait!"

Weaver leans over to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Neither can I, son. Now let's get this sheet hung up on the clothesline, then we'll get the blankets and sleeping bags all ready. Once that's done, I'll text Mama to bring up the snacks while I set up the projector for our movie."

They get to work to transform the northwest corner of the roof into a small outdoor theatre setting, complete with a proper blanket nest to snuggle in while watching their movie. He's keeping the movie a secret from Ricky, wanting to surprise him until the very last second. It's something he and Roni have been talking about for a while now, and they've decided it's finally time for their son to be introduced to this classic. He chuckles at the mental image of Henry's reaction to finding out he's going to be involved in this.

"Daddy?" Ricky asks, pulling him from his thoughts. "Why we gots so many blankets and pillows?"

"Well, that's in case we get restless, son. We want to have lots of options of where to sprawl out, don't we?" He glances around the little corner nest area they've created for their movie night under the stars. "Do you think everything's ready for Mama to come join us, son?"

"Yes! Let's go get Mama, Daddy!"

**vi. TV**

They're stretched out on the couch, a thin sheet covering them against the chill of the air conditioning in the late July heat. Roni's been twitchy with the inability to open her bar and get back to work after nearly five months of enforced time at home with their son. He knows that she doesn't blame Ricky for feeling trapped; she loves their son more than she can ever fully express. She just hates having her control over her life and her livelihood taken so forcefully from her for so long. He's been doing what he can to help alleviate her stress, taking some of his insane amounts of accrued leave to spend with her and Ricky. It's helped a lot, but not completely.

He has a plan for that tonight. Ricky was played with and exercised until he was exhausted today intentionally so that he'll sleep deeply through the night. Roni's twitching as she dozes, spooned against his chest as they've been since they put Ricky down an hour ago. Part of him wants to let her sleep, have this relaxation she needs so desperately. But another part of him wants to wake her up, to bring out Daddy to give his girl a special treat that she has more than earned through all of this. Instead, he continues to let the white noise of their mini-marathon of rewatching early _Breaking Bad_ episodes and the air conditioner's hum surround him just as comfortably as his arms surround Roni's sleeping form.

It still surprises him just how easily they've slipped into this domestic life, but he wouldn't change it for anything. Roni and Ricky are enough for him to work harder to maintain more scrupulous business dealings in general, though he hasn't fully left the seamier side of his connections. Truth be told, he's not entirely sure he _can_ leave the less than legal side of his job at this point. It might be _more_ dangerous for his family if he does than if he stays.

Roni's sudden shiver and softly mumbled _Cold, Daddy_ pulls him from his thoughts and, despite feeling a bit warm already, he pulls the blanket off the back of the couch to cover the two of them. She snuggles back into his chest more with a contented sigh, and he decides that maybe he can put his plans on hold for a bit longer. His girl needs this rest and relaxation more than a proper fucking. They can easily wear out Ricky another day to complete his intended plan. For now, a simple snuggle as she sleeps is exactly what the doctor ordered.

**vii. Internet**

Weaver is sitting in his office, working on paperwork and wishing he'd just bit the bullet and taken the day off to have a long weekend with Roni and Ricky. Roni had been acting off this morning after a restless night, but said she'd just take a nap with Ricky to recoup what she lost overnight. Before he realizes it, he hears the distinctive tone of an incoming FaceTime call. When he sees it's from Roni, his smile grows and he quickly answers it.

"Well, to what do I owe thi--"

"Daddy?" Ricky's soft voice cuts him off and he blinks at the frightened face of his son. "Daddy, yous thewe?"

"Ricky? Son, how did you call me? Where's Mama?"

"Yous come home now, Daddy? Mama's sick."

He's already reaching for his jacket and sunglasses as soon as he sees the tears glistening in Ricky's eyes. "She's sick? Where is she, son?"

"In the potty, fwowing up." He turns to look behind him suddenly, and Weaver can just make out the sound of Roni's voice calling to him. She sounds horrible. "Daddy, please come home?"

"I'm on my way, son, I promise. Can you be a big boy and stay with Mama until I get home? You keep her phone and we'll keep talking while I drive home, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Ricky sniffles softly.

"Now I need you to be quiet for just a minute while I go tell my boss that I'm coming home to take care of you and Mama. Can you do that for me?" When Ricky nods, he smiles brightly at his son. "That's my good boy. I'm not going to leave you. You can still see me here as I go, right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." 

Weaver quickly slips into his jacket and tidies up the last of the files on his desk before heading down the hall to his captain's office to explain that he's going home for the rest of the day to take care of his son. It's a lie, but he's still not comfortable explaining the illness as Roni's, though the look on the captain's face makes it pretty clear that he knows what's going on. Weaver waits until he's out of the building and heading toward his car before he speaks to Ricky again.

"All right, son, you did a very good job of staying quiet for me. Is Mama still throwing up?"

"Uh-uh. She's just cwying now."

That worries him. Choosing to take advantage of his job, he drives a little faster than he should to get home. "I'm on my way home, son. You were such a good boy to get Mama's phone and call me. Did she tell you to do that?"

"No, I finded it myself."

He absolutely will not correct Ricky's grammar. Now is not the time for that. "And you remembered how to do the FaceTime call with me, too. Just like when Mama let you do it with her. She'll be so proud of you when we tell her what you did today, Ricky." 

He continues to praise his son and try to keep him calm until he can pull into the spot he uses in back of the bar. Heading into the building, he stops long enough to ask Syl to have some chicken strips and fries cooked up for Ricky before going upstairs. The minute he walks into the loft, he can feel the shift in energy that Roni is not well at all. Ricky is sitting against the wall by the hallway leading toward the bedrooms and bathroom, exactly where he'd been this whole time, watching with owlish eyes as Weaver removes boots and jacket and stows his gun in the wall safe.

"Come here, son," he finally says, ending the call and crouching down just in time for Ricky set down Roni's phone before racing over to slam into his chest. "I've got you now. Daddy's home and he's going to take care of you and Mama." He can feel Ricky's tears soak into his shirt, heart clenching painfully at just how stoic his boy has been through all of this. "It's okay, son. Daddy's got you. You and Mama are safe now."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, Ricky." He presses a kiss to the boy's curls. "How about you sit on the couch and watch some cartoons while I go check on Mama? Auntie Syl is going to bring up chicken strips and fries for you to eat. Can you wait for her like a big boy for me?"

"Uh-huh."

He lets Ricky snuggle a little longer, exuding all the love and calm and protection he can to his son. Getting up, he walks over to the couch, helping Ricky to settle in the corner with the afghan and turning on the _Looney Tunes_ DVD he knows is in the player still. Once he knows Ricky is all right, he heads back toward the bathroom, in search of the woman who become his wife in mind, heart, and soul, even if they haven't taken the legal steps toward that end. His mind goes back to those thoughts of why he lied to his captain about his reasons for coming home today and just how deeply he's still entrenched in the seamier side of the HHPD and Hyperion Heights' criminal activities. It's been three years since he and Roni welcomed Ricky into their lives. He's not getting any younger, and his family needs him. Maybe it's time to start finding ways to extricate himself from all that.

"Roni?" he calls out softly as he nears the bathroom, noting the sliver of light from under the door. "It's Daddy, girl. Will you let me in?"

He can hear a soft response, takes it as affirmative, and opens the door. The stench of vomit and sweat is strong, and he understands why Ricky was so frightened. She's curled up between toilet and tub, head resting on her arms on the side of the tub as she breathes harshly. Without thought, the first thing he does is mostly close the door behind him. He wants to be able to hear Ricky, in case their son calls for him. Next, he texts Syl to advise her to just come into the loft to give Ricky his treat. He doesn't bother to wait for an answer, turning his attention back to Roni. Leaning over her, he turns on the faucet, letting the water warm up to fill the tub for a bath that he knows she desperately needs.

"D-Daddy?"

Christ, she sounds awful! He crouches next to her, stroking a hand through sweat-dampened curls, and says, "I'm right here, girl. Do you think you feel strong enough for a little soak in the tub before I get you into bed?" When she nods slowly, he smiles. "Good girl. I'm going to undress you and set you in the tub. Syl's bringing Ricky something to eat from the freezer downstairs while she does that inventory you'd asked for. She was about to heat something up for herself for lunch, so didn't mind cooking extra for him."

Roni makes a strangled sound, then shifts to vomit in the toilet. He grimaces and rubs her back gently, keeping an eye on the water filling the tub. She shudders through the final dry heaves and reaches for toilet paper to wipe her face just as he turns off the tap.

"I'm sorry if what I said brought about this latest bout of sickness, girl," he says softly. "Do you think you'll be okay for that bath now?"

When she nods, he gently undresses her and sets her in the tub. She curls onto her side with a heavy sigh, eyes closed, as he flushes the toilet and closes the lid to sit on it to watch her. She is pale and shivering. He half-wonders if she's somehow contracted the damned virus, and what that means for Ricky and himself. But there's a familiar pinched look to her haggard face that has him leaning toward a particularly nasty migraine. Once he's sure she won't puke them up, he'll get her migraine meds into her. And he'll be contacting his captain to take the rest of the week off to make sure Roni is all right.

"S-Sorry, Daddy," she finally whispers, pain and exhaustion slurring her words. "How…"

"Ricky managed to get your phone and FaceTime me at work. He was frightened, but did his best to stay calm. I kept the call open the whole way home, talking to him and getting what few updates I could about you. He's out watching _Looney Tunes_ and waiting for Syl now."

"Good boy."

"Yes, he is. What happened, girl? Is it a migraine?" He's not surprised when she nods. "You've had it since this morning, haven't you?" At her second nod, he sighs. "And you didn't say anything?"

"Thought it would go away on its own." Her whispered words come out slowly, and he can tell she's taking her time in an attempt to stave off the pain. "Tried that horchata powder. Had asp--" A groan cuts off her words and she curls into a tighter ball.

"It's all right, girl," he replies, immediately understanding what she's trying to say. "Just relax and breathe slowly now. If you didn't do it already, I'll throw out that mix once you've had your meds and are safely tucked in bed."

"'Kay."

"If he wants to, are you up for Ricky joining you for a little nap? If not, it's okay. I can take care of getting him to sleep either on the couch or in his bed."

"S'okay. Proud of him."

"As am I. We've got a good boy there."

They lapse into a comfortable silence borne of years of loving each other and living in each other's back pockets. He can see the pain still has a firm grip on her, but she relaxes minutely as she soaks. Tears slip down her cheeks as she rests in the water, jumping with a moan at the soft knock at the door.

"Daddy? I gotsta potty."

Weaver looks to Roni, who doesn't open her eyes when she nods, smiling wanly when he grabs a towel to drape over her naked body. "Come on in, son," he says as he opens the door.

Ricky scurries in to use the toilet, not even stopping to glance at Roni in his haste to get his needs met. Once finished, he quickly climbs on the step to wash his hands in the sink and dry them on the hand towel. Then he turns to look at Roni. "Hi, Mama," he whispers as he creeps closer to crouch by the tub. "Yous still sick?" When Roni nods, he repeats the motion. "I sowwy, Mama. Yous take icky medicines and have a nap to get bettew?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she replies, and Weaver can hear the way she forces her voice to sound stronger than she actually feels. "You mind Auntie Syl and Daddy, okay?"

"Yes, Mama. Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, son," he says as he watches Ricky leave the bathroom. He waits a minute or so before turning back to face Roni. "Are you up for a quick washing up before your meds and bed?"

"Yes, please. I'm so tired."

Setting a folded towel on the floor, he kneels on it to grab the cup they use when washing Ricky's hair. "Sit up, girl, as much as you can comfortably." When she gets comfortable, head tilted back, he gets to work gently washing and conditioning her hair, then running her shower poof over her body. He can't help the smile at her small sounds of contentment from his treatment. Once finished, he starts the tub draining and helps her to stand and step out of the tub, making sure to keep a firm grip on her. The bath sheet is carefully rubbed over her body and hair to get the worst of the water, then he stares in fascination as she clumsily twists her hair into the little terrycloth turban. He knows it's not too tight for her, and that she'll discard it before falling asleep.

"Bed please, Daddy?" she whispers, leaning heavily against him.

Not carrying what she might say, or what Syl will say if she sees anything, Weaver scoops Roni up into his arms to carry her to their bedroom. Roni simply curls into his chest with a soft sigh, feeling heavier than she should in his arms. "Just relax, girl," he murmurs, heading into the bedroom. Foregoing clothing entirely, he settles her in bed and pulls up the covers over her as she curls up in a ball. "You just rest while I get your meds." 

"'Kay, Daddy."

Weaver heads back to the bathroom with the bath sheet and retrieves the bottle of meds and a glass of water. By the time he gets back to the bedroom, he can hear the soft sound of Roni's snores, indicating she's already drifted off into much needed sleep. Rather than wake her for the meds, he sets bottle and glass on her nightstand, presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, and heads out of the room to check on Ricky and Syl, letting Roni have the sleep she needs to heal.


End file.
